


云梦醋王江晚吟

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322
Relationships: 蓝曦臣×江澄
Kudos: 25





	云梦醋王江晚吟

  
人物属于原著作者。  
原著为背景，私设颇多，OOC严重，慎入。  
——————  
观音庙后，仙门百家的格局发生了不小的变化，有人的地方就是江湖，有人的地方就有是非。  
夷陵老祖献舍归来，与含光君结为道侣，逢乱必出，已经是一桩美谈，然，说到姑苏蓝氏，最让散修们津津乐道的是他们家的宗主泽芜君闭关不出。  
宗门里的人自然是不敢明目张胆的在茶馆酒肆里高声谈论这位名誉天下的泽芜君，散修们却敢，好不容易有这么个机会，不好好的谈论一番，那真是对不住自己。  
若是以往，那泽芜君可是高高在上的仙首，宛如谪仙，平日里连他的面都见不着，有幸在夜猎的时候遇到，那也是远远看一眼，惊若翩鸿。  
不食人间烟火的仙人落入凡尘间，机会难得，抓紧时间评头论足。  
说来说去，无非是观音庙里泽芜君亲手杀了他三弟金光瑶，心力交瘁，回到蓝家后直接闭了关，夏日里发生的事，如今已经过去三个月了，据说仍然在寒室里一步未出。  
传来传去的，加了不少料，甚至有人妄言，说蓝曦臣跟金光瑶早有暧昧，这是杀了心爱之人，心中有愧，要在寒室里了却此生，现在的蓝家啊，含光君带着他道侣未归，蓝启仁重病，蓝曦臣又闭关，怕是要完。  
话都是越传越多，传到如今，也不知是谁，像是亲眼瞧见似的，以往蓝曦臣和金光瑶在各种场合里的言行举止，都变成了暧昧之举，最后就是云梦江宗主的求而不得。  
江澄带着江鱼儿几个弟子外出夜猎，收获颇丰。  
自己是吃过苦的，江澄在莲花坞重建后，对门中子弟的日常训练格外严苛，但，外出夜猎的时候，一定是入住最好的客栈，给弟子们最好的后勤保障。  
这才刚走到客栈门口，就听见有人在大声谈论姑苏蓝氏，挥手让江鱼儿几个正在笑闹的弟子收声。  
“刘兄，你这话要是落入那江晚吟的耳朵里，你的狗腿就保不住了，哈哈哈！”  
“这本来就是明摆着的事，江晚吟他受了那么重的伤，蓝曦臣身上明明有药却不给他，等那聂怀桑受了伤，就急急的拿出来给一问三不知敷上，能让谦谦君子如此厌恶，他江晚吟必定是做了令他唾弃之事，俗话说得好，无风不起浪，空穴不来风，江晚吟表面上恨毒了夷陵老祖和含光君搞断袖，指不定他自己对榜上第一的泽芜君也是有着龌龊的心思，所以……”  
这话说得声音之大，令站在门口的一帮江氏弟子听得清清楚楚，求生欲非常强烈的集体往后退了十来步，面面相觑：这个人是嫌命太长了吗，敢在背后如此诋毁他们家宗主？  
紫电化为长鞭，江宗主的大长腿迈进客栈的大门，紫电准确的朝着那桌正哈哈大笑的散修劈了过去，也不伤人，噼啪一声，圆桌裂成四五截，后知后觉的散修们跳开身去，这才意识到，他们议论的正主儿出现在眼前，身体里的怒意正随着他的灵力浮现在周身，吓得面色苍白，一时间竟连基本的礼节都忘记了。  
“再让我听见你们妄议，就留下你的双腿。”紫电化为戒子回到他的食指，下颌微微上扬，打从鼻子里哼出声，“蓝曦臣谦谦君子，他上对得起蓝家的列祖列宗，下对得起天下苍生，论他的长短，凭你们，也配？”  
冷冽的目光扫了眼背后说闲话的人，记下了他们的容貌，转身朝楼上走去。  
江鱼儿带着师弟们冲了进来，宗主不出手，不代表他们不会出手，江家的宗主出了名的护犊子，他们莲花坞的弟子也是护宗主的崽。  
“让你们嚼舌头，让你们信口胡扯，还我们宗主对泽芜君求而不得，泽芜君对我们宗主求而不得还差不多……”  
五六个散修被十五六七八岁的少年一顿胖揍，鼻青脸肿，衣衫破烂，连饭钱都没有结，落荒而逃。  
江鱼儿从怀里掏出一小锭银子，豪气干云的往柜台上一放，掌柜的一脸讨好的笑，云梦江氏的人，谁得罪的起啊。  
“不用找了，桌子我们赔。”  
——————  
回到莲花坞，这才迈进大门，值守的弟子连忙弯身禀告，蓝氏的蓝启仁先生昨日正午到的，大管家接待着，昨晚上就歇在客房，等着见宗主一面。  
江澄脚下一顿，蓝启仁来了？  
蓝曦臣啊，你真是有本事，把你叔父逼得找我来了。  
吩咐了一声，让人通知蓝先生到主宅的花厅相见，他换身衣服就到。  
换下夜猎去穿了的外套，挑了一件淡紫色绣着暗纹的便服，那个人不是别人，在他心里，一直是敬重他的。  
他从少年时就感受到了蓝家人的拘束和克己守礼，心中虽然不赞同，可从未看轻过蓝家的人，特别是蓝启仁，他曾经受过一年的教导，平日里场面上见着了，也是尊敬有加的喊一声“先生”。  
何况，那个人是蓝曦臣的亲叔叔。  
蓝启仁还是一身蓝家的校服加身，端坐在下首，面色有些不安，听到脚步声朝门口望去，见到江澄身着便服，紧拧的双眉不禁瞬间放松了下来。  
这个孩子，终究把他当成长辈，而非蓝家的长老，如今蓝家实质上的掌权者，一身便服足见他并不是以一宗之主的身份来与他相见。  
“先生。”江澄进门后，先给蓝启仁行礼，“请坐。”  
蓝启仁见他如此，也就放下了规矩礼仪，轻叹了声，道：“为了他，我老脸不要了，阿澄，你去劝劝吧，我什么办法都想了，该说的都说了，不该说的也说了，他就是不听，也只有你的话他还能听上一听。”  
“他自己想不明白，我去劝有什么用。”江澄见大管家江叔亲自端着茶水进来，不自在的扭过头，心里冷哼了声，让我去劝，说不定就把寒室给砸了。  
“宗主，你也甭别扭了，蓝先生都亲自来请你了，这世上，若是你的话都不管用，泽芜君是真的没救了。”  
江澄凌厉的眼神扫过去江叔还是一团春风般笑着，就如打在一团棉花上，心中不快，嘴上逞强，道：“我们早就和离了。”  
“蓝先生，他这是答应了。”江叔笑呵呵朝蓝启仁说道，“先生用了午膳再走，我吩咐厨房做了些姑苏的菜肴，先生一定要赏脸品尝。”  
“老江，客气了，客气了。”  
“哪里的话，您能来，那是看得起我们莲花坞。”  
江澄一瞪眼，这倒好，这两位差一点就是勾肩搭背的走出去的，他根本就没答应去劝劝蓝曦臣好不好。  
江叔，我和先生这才说了一句话，我连口茶都没喝，你就替我做主了，我的脸往哪里搁啊！  
“唉，我们小公子就是脸皮薄，他的话啊，要反着听。”这是没把他当宗主了。  
远远的，就听见江叔说了这么一句话，江澄气得头上都冒烟了。  
——————  
寒室，蓝曦臣和蓝忘机端坐在案桌两侧，蓝氏双璧容貌九分相似，如今蓝曦臣闭关已久，脸上少了温煦的笑容，与蓝忘机更加的相像。  
离家出走的弟弟带着道侣魏无羡回来了，蓝曦臣也只能安抚他几句，说叔父生气归生气，如今木已成舟，叔父再怎么生气，也只能接受，观音庙后，没把他逐出蓝家，如今也万万不可能将他逐出去的。  
几个月未见，蓝忘机看着自己日渐消瘦的兄长，心里难受，他很清楚，自己带着魏无羡在外逍遥，全凭兄长这个蓝家的家主在长老们的面前周旋，不然，他带着魏无羡私奔的这种行径，蓝家的家规是万万容不得他的。  
想到兄长观音庙后一蹶不振，他想开口劝，被蓝曦臣摆摆手制止，他欲言又止，面色一沉，听到内室发生轻微的响声，单手撑在案桌上，闪身进了内室。  
屏风隔绝的内室是蓝曦臣的寝室，一般情况下，蓝忘机也不会如此失礼的闯入，这是他兄长的私人空间，他们兄弟两人自从他十岁后，就没有共居一室过。  
蓝曦臣跟了进来，看着垂下来的床幔，目光里闪过一丝惊喜，他起床的时候，明明把床幔撩起来挂好的。  
“忘机，难道兄长的床上藏了个人不成？”他的脸上露出放松的笑意，上前一步，比弟弟还要先一步撩起床幔，却只是撩起那么一点点。  
“兄长……”蓝忘机低下头，“忘机，僭越了。”说话间，弯下身子给自家的兄长行礼。  
“是书掉了。”蓝曦臣松开手，床幔垂落下来，弯身捡起了掉在地上的书，顺手把弟弟给扶起来，“我们蓝家的禁制，还没有什么人能闯进来。”  
当然，除了他，蓝家的禁制对他来说，跟出入他的莲花坞是一样的。  
可是，蓝曦臣心里也委屈，莲花坞的禁制就对他设置的一重又一重，想要摔个传送符去他的宗主卧房，难上加难。  
晚吟，你对我就如此不待见吗？  
出了内室，蓝曦臣面不改色的又说了两句，把话题引到魏无羡的身上，自家弟弟的注意力全在他的话上了，对于刚才内室发出的声响不再关注。  
蓝曦臣虽然闭关三个月了，可外头的消息也是知道一些的，他的亲传弟子蓝景仪每次回来都会来跟他请安，自然就把外头的消息传到他这里了，自家弟弟带着魏无羡回来，想要家里承认他们的道侣关系外，恐怕是外头流言四起，说他这个蓝家家主要像他父亲青蘅君一样逃避现实，一直闭关下去，蓝家恐怕要完蛋了。  
他弟弟虽然在魏无羡这个问题上一意孤行，可他毕竟是蓝家出身，蓝家如今的局面，他是不会坐视不管的，所以，才带着魏无羡回来了。  
而且，没有他这个家主的裁决，他弟弟在蓝家的地位从未有过改变。  
送走了忧心忡忡的弟弟，关上门，脚步飞快的进了内室，果不其然，紫色的身影背对着他，只是，并非等他的意思，而是手里拿着一张传送符，眼看着就要摔下去了。  
“晚吟，你做甚？”蓝曦臣急声叫道，身体轻盈的撞了过去，一把夺过他手中的符，“来都来了……”  
“我就是不想看到蓝二！”江澄转身，朝他摊手，要他把传送符还他，细眉轻挑，“要知道他回来了，我才不会来。”  
对于江澄这个细微的表情，蓝曦臣再也熟悉不过了，这是要自己说好话哄哄，唇角不由自主的勾起一道浅笑，把传送符还给他，低声道：“忘机不是已经回去了。”  
伸手撩起床幔挂好，拉着他在床边坐下，低声一叹，“是不是叔父去莲花坞了？”  
“嗯。”江澄侧过身子，不愿让他看见自己的表情，“为了他那个想不开一直闭关闭关的傻侄子，老脸不要了，他自己说的，我可不是没大没小，他的大侄子真是有本事，让他弯下身子来求我。”  
对于他的奚落，蓝曦臣自是不在意的，凡是江宗主对他说的话，一定要反着听的。  
张开双臂将他纳入怀中，略显疲倦的将自己的身子靠在他的身上，语气里带着明显的狼狈，“晚吟，我是不是很差劲？”  
“哼，你一向都是最差劲的那个。”江澄用手肘顶了他一下，算是惩罚他的想不开，“我今天来，叔父来求我是一桩，另外一桩，我就想问问你，当初观音庙里，你身上有药，为何不给我敷上？”  
蓝曦臣身体一僵，松开手，略委屈的把江澄的身子扳正过来，低声问道：“观音庙里，我想给你处理伤口的，你朝我瞪了一眼，无声的威胁我，蓝曦臣，你敢在外人的面前跟我有什么交集，我死给你看，你都这么威胁我了，我哪里还敢给你敷药。”  
“知道昨晚我遇到什么人了吗？”  
蓝曦臣摇摇头，虽然不清楚他遇到什么人了，但一定跟观音庙的事有关。  
“外头都传遍了，观音庙里你泽芜君身上有药，不给我江晚吟用，是我江晚吟对你求而不得，你对我很是厌恶……”  
“是我对晚吟求而不得。”蓝曦臣的大手包住他的双手，“外人怎会知道我们年少时便两情相悦，射日之征之前结为道侣……”  
“已经和离了！”江澄锐利的目光朝他的大手掌盯了盯，读澄机蓝曦臣立马松开了自己的手掌，配合自家的心上人最为重要，眼前的这一位，在他这里是从来不讲道理的。  
你说什么都是对的，和离就和离了吧，反正在他这里，和离书上只按了指印，没签上他蓝曦臣的大名，在他这里，江晚吟还是他名正言顺的道侣，不过是还未公开罢了。  
“那我们可不可以复合？”  
“不想被你气死，所以拒绝！”江澄一点都不带犹豫的。  
“那晚吟不劝劝我吗？”总得想办法留他下来才好。  
“你自己作死，我有什么好劝的？”江澄哼笑了声，点点自己在观音庙受伤的胸口，“你命好，有叔父和长老们替你担着家主的责任，我伤得那么重，也只能一边养伤一边处理宗务杂事。早就跟你说了，你是蓝家家主，凡事都多一个心眼，你倒好，对外人一心一意，我的话当耳边风……”  
“那也不是外人，是我结义的兄弟……”  
“是，是，是，他是你结义的兄弟，我是外人，我是外人……”  
“晚吟是内人……”  
“闭嘴！”江澄被谦谦君子气得脸色发青，戴着紫电的食指就要戳到他脸上去了，“蓝曦臣，我告诉你，但凡你当初听我一句劝，也不会走到今天这个地步，你一心一意对你的义弟，掏心挖肺，你是君子坦荡荡，可人家对你坦荡荡了吗？你今天的想不通，都是以往一点一滴不听劝造成的。”  
蓝曦臣规规矩矩的端坐在一旁听训，低着头，连看一眼自家的心上人都不敢。  
江澄见他情绪突然就低落下来，还未出口的话也只能吞下去，谁让他深知眼前这个人是真正的品行端正，胸怀虚谷，是蓝家教育出来的真正君子。  
“事情都过去好几个月了，你真的要学你爹逃避现实吗？”  
他本想说，你一直闭关也挺好，呆在寒室里，不必再去经历世间的虚伪，可他也深知，他曾经敬仰着深爱着的人，并不是一个逃避现实的懦夫，他只是还未放下而已。  
“我是真的难以放下，我曾经付出过的真心……”  
“呵，你终于说真话了呀，你对你三弟付出了真心，对我就是假惺惺是吧？”江晚吟气得猛地站起身来，一甩手，不让跟着他起身的人抓着他的手。  
“你又吃醋了，他是我三弟，是我结义的兄弟，我对他从来都是兄弟之情。”  
“听说你们结拜的时候磕头磕得像拜堂，呵！”  
“……”蓝曦臣想要抓住他的手，偏偏他回过头来讥诮的看了他一眼，伸出去的手也只好垂落下来，“这件事我们都说过好几次了，晚吟，他是我结义的三弟，在我心里，他跟忘机是一样的地位，我跟他从来都是亲情，我所有的情爱都在你的身上，说一万遍，我也是这样的答案。”  
悄悄蹭了点过去，拉拉他的衣袖，心里确实委屈。  
当初三尊结义，江澄跟他发生过更厉害的分歧，甚至跟他动了手，他怨他将他排除在外，四大家族原本就是应该联合在一起的，偏偏将云梦江氏孤立，他无论怎么解释都没用，后来隔了好几个月，还是自己生了病，江澄悄悄来探视他，他低声下气的求他原谅，才又和好如初。  
可没过多久，发生在兰陵的意外终于促使江澄爆发，最终一张和离书拍在他跟前，强行拉着他的手按了指印，就算一拍两散了。  
金光瑶，他的义弟，一直以来，都是他和江澄之间的导火索。  
就算到现在，他还是认定，无论他对金光瑶，还是金光瑶对他，从来都没有感情上的暧昧。  
从遇到他开始，到后来三尊结义，再到他大哥聂明玦暴毙，他和金光瑶相互扶持，金光瑶对他恐怕也是利用要来的多一些。  
其实也没有什么想不明白的，金光瑶最后推开了他，不过是深知他的品性，要他内疚一辈子罢了。  
他闭关清修，也不过是对亲手杀死自己义弟的行为难以释怀，更难释怀的是，自己对金光瑶全心全意的付出，真的把他当成亲弟弟忘机一样对待，到头来，却被欺骗至此。  
若是此时江澄让他选择，是继续为了金光瑶想不开，还是放下过往，重新审视自己这个家主对蓝氏的责任，他一定会遵从他的意思选择放下过往的种种。  
江澄斜睨了眼曾经的道侣，知他心里翻滚着在想什么，故意轻咳了声，引起他的注意。  
“晚吟，你这是怎么了？”果然，立即就把蓝曦臣的注意力给吸引了回来，略显紧张的揽住了他。  
江澄假意推他，不让他碰，哼笑道：“不过是观音庙受了伤留下了点病根，死不了！”  
“我真不该听你的话，不给你敷药治疗。”蓝曦臣的心里是万般的后悔，可如今后悔也无济于事了。  
当初观音庙事件结束的时候，他就不该浑浑噩噩的回了云深不知处，就该去莲花坞照顾他。  
“哼！”  
“晚吟，你身上有伤，以后夜猎的时候一定要多加小心。”  
“多谢关心。”说完，又故意轻咳起来，扭过头去，不让他看见自己的脸，“我莲花坞都是年轻弟子，就算是夜猎也是我亲自带着去，你蓝宗主好命，家里帮手多，不用亲自带着小辈外出历练。”  
“你有我。”  
“算了吧，你养尊处优十几年，早已不是射日之征那位泽芜君了。”  
这语气，根本就是在嘲笑他这十几年来做着后勤工作，没有上夜猎第一线，功力退步了。  
蓝曦臣从来不会因为别人质疑他的实力而感到恼怒，可偏偏只有他最心爱之人质疑他就不行。  
不等他说话，江澄又加了一句：“明日我去南山谷地，不跟你在这里浪费时间了。”作势拿出传送符要摔。  
“等等。”蓝曦臣惊愕的抓住他的手，“你去南山谷地做甚？”牙齿有点发颤，“那可是妖灵聚集之地，是仙门百家的禁地。”  
“还能做甚，给你家弟弟的道侣取一颗妖丹，我身体里这颗金丹是他的，不还给他一颗，心里膈应的慌。”江澄甩手，这次没把人甩开，呵，激将法成功了。  
“我跟你一起去。”  
“别，你还是闭关吧，我可不想别人知道你跟我有什么交集。”  
“不行，我必须要跟着你一起去，南山谷地实在太危险了，连忘机都不敢轻易靠近的地方，你绝对不能一个人去。”  
“蓝曦臣，你这是看不起我。”江澄不爽的用食指戳戳他的胸。  
南山谷地是不可能去的，若是那么容易取到妖丹，蓝忘机和魏无羡早就动手了，他不过是想把蓝曦臣给引出寒室，到外头去走走散散心罢了。  
在蓝曦臣的心里，他江晚吟总归还是比金光瑶重要一些的。  
“我可以乔装，可以易容，我陪你一起去。”蓝曦臣深知心上人是个什么性情，说要去，肯定是要去的。  
没有人比他更了解江澄，观音庙后，虽然说他和魏无羡算是两清了，可身体里这颗金丹时时刻刻在提醒他，魏无羡曾经为了他剖金丹。  
如今谁都知道江晚吟身体里的金丹是魏无羡的，都在问剖丹到底有多痛，恐怕最心痛的是他的亲弟弟，可谁又知道，江澄是如何失去金丹的，除了他，还有谁会问一句，化丹到底有多痛？  
江澄缓缓转过身来，上下左右打量着身材消瘦的泽芜君，哼了一声，“要一起去也不是不可以，只一句，什么都要听我的。”  
这神情，根本就是“哥带你夜猎长长本事”，蓝曦臣心里哭笑不得。  
“一言为定。”  
——————  
江澄带着蓝曦臣回到了自己的宗主卧房，交代他换上江家的紫衣，自己先出了门，去找还在莲花坞的蓝启仁，告诉他，借用他大侄子几天，说是去南山谷地猎妖灵，其实就是带着他四处走走，过两天就还回云深不知处去。  
蓝启仁自然是惊喜交加，果然只有江澄才能说得动大侄子，握着江澄的手连声感谢，说到最后，低声询问，如今金光瑶也不在了，是不是能复个婚，也只有你能镇得住他。  
江澄自然是直接拒绝，我去劝他，那是看在先生你的面上，复婚这种事，不可能的。  
等他走后，江叔笑吟吟跟蓝启仁说，唉，我家小公子就是这般口是心非，若不是心里对泽芜君还有感情，让他去劝说，根本不可能，来日方长，不要急于一时。  
蓝启仁哀叹着点点头，想起当初得知自家大侄子私自与江澄结为道侣，气得差点直接拿剑砍过去，到如今，反倒是自己求着江澄跟大侄子复婚，真是风水轮流转啊！  
蓝曦臣被江澄丢在卧房里，在内室转了一圈，这里的一切十年如一日，于是，很快就找到了原本属于自己的衣橱，拉开抽屉，拿出来属于他的江家紫衣。  
崭新的衣裤，是他的尺寸，也就是说，虽然嘴上说着“我们和离了”，但是，私底下，他的晚吟还是每年都会给他做四季的衣服。  
翻了翻，江澄的便服也还是放在原来的地方，花纹和图案都和自己的这些便服配成套。  
于是，泽芜君美滋滋的换好了属于他的紫衣便服，坐在铜镜前，熟练的解下抹额，折叠好，放在一旁，梳理起自己的长发，最后挽成了道士髻，左看看，右看看，想起自己第一次来江澄的宗主卧房，道士髻还是江澄亲手给扎起来的。  
江澄回来，进来一看，目光一黯，扭过头，哼了声，心道：真是白瞎了这张漂亮的脸蛋，就是一个傻甜白，不懂世间的污秽，只道人人同他一样光明磊落。  
“晚吟……”  
“换了装还是蓝曦臣的脸。”江澄又哼了声，想起来什么，疾步出了门，等回来的时候，手里多了一顶幂蓠，往蓝曦臣头上一盖，垂落下来的黑色纱巾正好围住他的脸，这下就没有人看见这张世间第一的俊脸。  
江晚吟的心情稍微的平息了些。  
——————  
蓝启仁用了午膳，与江叔说了一会儿话，江澄早就下令大弟子江鱼儿护送蓝先生回云深不知处，蓝启仁想要婉拒，江鱼儿笑呵呵的说，送先生回云深，我还能跟景仪思追见个面，蓝启仁也就由着他一起回云深不知处。  
蓝启仁在路上和江澄座下的这个大弟子稍微接触了一下，这才知道，家里那个跳脱的景仪和江鱼儿甚为投缘，最近一段时间，经常在一起夜猎，有时候金家的新任家主金凌也会一起去，只要金凌一起去，江澄就会在暗中跟随保护。  
由此，蓝启仁先生才明白，自家的这对小双璧如今名声大噪，也是人江宗主在暗中保护才会万无一失。  
唉，思来想去，蓝家真的是欠了江澄不少人情。  
蓝曦臣啊蓝曦臣，你赶紧把江澄给我追回来，再敢自暴自弃，我要打断你的腿。  
回到云深不知处，去了趟寒室，设下禁制，就说宗主在寒室入定清修几日，谁也不许去打搅。  
——————  
送走蓝启仁后，江澄安排好宗务杂事，在卧房的外室和蓝曦臣一起用了午膳，为了迎合蓝曦臣，宗主小厨房里做的都是清淡的菜肴，看着江澄的脸，蓝曦臣多吃了一碗饭，被江澄狠瞪了一眼。  
也不用明日出发了，休息片刻后，江澄就带着蓝曦臣出发了，此时出发，中间要住一晚，次日才能到达南山谷地。  
蓝曦臣用布条把朔月包裹起来，又用遮眼法把裂冰变成了短笛，一身紫衣，就算是他弟弟蓝忘机见了，也难以第一眼就认出他来。  
两个人在中途的一个大镇子落脚，江澄外出，一向都是找最大最好的客栈，在吃穿用度上，他一向都不会苛刻自己。  
当然，条件不允许的时候，不管是他还是江家的弟子，随便哪里都是能凑合睡上一觉的。  
所以说，江宗主很是骄傲，他江家的门生子弟在修真界里，应变能力超一流。  
两个人点了几个菜，在靠墙的角落里坐着，江澄习惯了蓝家食不言的规矩，也没打算在外边跟蓝曦臣说话，自顾自的吃着饭。  
天色已暗，他对着大门口坐着，余光瞥见门口进来十几个男女，灰色的校服，领头的正是南菱顾家的那位以宠妻女出名的顾宗主，他低下头，假装没看见。  
顾家的人自然一进门就看见了角落里低头用膳的江宗主，阴狠毒辣的三毒圣手还是不惹为上，所以，一开始也装作没看见，可没过多久，顾家那位二十八大龄还未出嫁的大小姐突然对江宗主对面这位戴着幂蓠用膳的男子产生了莫大的兴趣，在自家夫人和女儿双双要求下，顾宗主也只能硬着头皮往江宗主这边走了过来。  
“这么巧，在这里遇到江宗主。”  
江澄抬眼，哦了声，也没打算起身行礼，“是挺巧。”  
挑眉，你有事？  
顾宗主当然知道在三毒圣手的面前必须得有话就说，行了礼后，伸手指了指戴着幂蓠的人，“这位是？”  
“我新收的幕僚。”语气高傲，那意思，你有什么意见？  
顾宗主哪里敢有什么意见，陪着笑朝蓝曦臣行了一礼，“先生好。”  
蓝曦臣与他也是经常在清谈会上见到的，印象还算不错，放下筷子，起身还礼，但并未搭话，生怕自己的嗓音引起顾宗主的怀疑。  
“还有事？”江澄的不悦很明显的从眼睛里流露出来，你盯着我的人做甚？  
“那个，请问这位先生，你可婚配？”顾宗主回头看了眼自家的夫人和女儿，那边可是万般的期盼。  
蓝曦臣倒是一怔，哪有一上来就问人家是否婚配的，想做媒？  
江澄却是立即就明白怎么回事了，凌厉的目光朝顾家大小姐的身上扫了过去，眼光倒是好啊！  
“成亲了，有主了，让你女儿别惦记了。”江澄冷笑着放下筷子，没胃口再吃下去了，起身离去，蓝曦臣忙跟顾宗主抱拳道了声失礼，心里暗道不好，这是又打翻了醋坛子啊，得好好哄哄才是。  
顾宗主一脑门的冷汗回到自己那桌，心惊肉跳，“儿啊，你爹我为了你这次可是得罪江宗主了。”  
“又不是他道侣，他生什么气，我不过是看那人的背影与泽芜君有几分相像，想要结识一下罢了。”顾家的大小姐一向都是被宠上天的，筷子用力戳了戳饭，“爹，我嫁不了泽芜君，嫁个与他背影相像的人都不行吗？”  
含泪欲滴，顾宗主一阵心疼，忙柔声安抚道：“你别急，容爹再想想办法。”  
——————  
想什么办法，那背影与泽芜君几分相像的人，不就是正主儿。  
江澄怎么可能不知道顾家大小姐的心思。  
这位顾家的大小姐十年前就对蓝曦臣一往情深，那会儿，他和蓝曦臣还未和离，感情笃定，蓝曦臣拒绝顾宗主的时候，以天下还未太平为由，后来，据说那位顾小姐一直等着，倒是痴心一片。  
可就算是等到了他和蓝曦臣和离，天下也太平了，蓝曦臣的心还不是在他的身上。  
他疾步进了自己的房间，蓝曦臣急吼吼跟上来，一脚卡住门，他也只好放他进来，关上门，一把拧在他的胳膊上，蓝曦臣吃痛，轻叫了声。  
“让你长得那么好看，让你处处留情。”一下一下的拧，丝毫不留情。  
蓝曦臣忙握住他的手，掀下幂蓠，无辜的看着他，“晚吟，讲点道理，我从始至终只对你一往情深，她们要喜欢我，不是我能控制的。”  
要是你能让我公开，我巴不得让天下人都知道，你江晚吟是我蓝曦臣的道侣。  
和离什么的，根本不是事，只要你还为了我吃醋，我在你心里就还是最重要的人。  
“晚吟，很疼。”把自己的身体交给他，异常委屈的把脸埋进他的肩窝。  
江澄当然知道自己下手重了点，见他喊疼，只好收手，想要推开他，无奈力气没赖在他怀里的人大，也只好作罢。  
到了次日一早，他和蓝曦臣下楼，瞧见顾家的人已经聚在一起用膳了，顾宗主脸皮还真是不一般的厚，起身问好，还顺带问他们去哪里夜猎，一起去如何。  
蓝曦臣当然是想拒绝的，可没想到江澄反倒淡淡一笑，说了声好。  
他能没瞧见顾小姐像是打量肥肉一样打量着自己好不容易骗离云深不知处出来散心的前道侣，答应他们一起夜猎，自有打算。  
然后，江宗主带着顾家一行人在附近转悠了一圈，在一处山中开始夜猎，在顾小姐对蓝曦臣大献殷勤的时候，江宗主被邪祟攻击，身体不巧撞到了顾家门生的剑上，不偏不倚，观音庙受伤的地方直接刺穿，身子后撤，长剑拔出来，血流如注。  
蓝曦臣像是疯了一般冲到江澄跟前，给他上药，给他包扎，什么礼节都顾不上了，抱着江澄御剑离去，丢下一帮面色如菜的顾家人。  
江澄被公主抱着窝在蓝曦臣的怀里，挣扎着要自己御剑，被厉声呵斥不许动，也只好乖乖的被他抱着，心里十分的不乐意。  
——————  
后来，蓝曦臣留在莲花坞照顾江澄，强行住进了他的卧房，虽然只能在内室里的长榻上歇息，但也总比睡在客房里好，终于又和晚吟同居一室了。  
这一住就是一个月，江澄的伤愈合了，经泽芜君精心照顾，没有留下任何后遗症。  
这一个月，宗主主宅里的人都很自觉的无视泽芜君的存在，江叔说了，从未在莲花坞见过泽芜君，人泽芜君还在云深不知处闭关呢，他们身为宗主的心腹，自然是懂的。  
大家巴不得泽芜君多在莲花坞待上一段时日，有他在，他们家宗主的暴脾气总能被泽芜君安抚几句就消散的无影无踪。  
倒是江宗主，每天享受着泽芜君的亲自服侍，嘴上嫌弃的从来就没停下来过。  
某日，江宗主用脚踹了踹他前道侣，问道：“蓝曦臣，我伤已经好了，你赖在我莲花坞做甚，回你的云深不知处闭关去。”  
泽芜君一脸正气的看着他，“晚吟的身子还未痊愈，我不能走。”  
“过几日是晚吟的生辰，我给晚吟准备了一份大礼。”  
不行，他得想方设法留在莲花坞，俗话说得好，近水楼台先得月，向阳花木易为春。  
泽芜君在追妻的路上，继续艰难的跋涉着。  
泽芜君的计划：自家道侣生辰那日，把自己扒光了送上他的床当礼物！  
——————  
斩尽三毒，方得澄心，祝我们的江宗主生日快乐。  
————————  
————————  
————————  
【云梦醋王】蓝宗主送礼开直播了  
临近深秋，又是一年吃莲藕的好时节。  
为了让泽芜君在莲花坞吃得好，住着舒心，江叔也是费尽了心思，每日里让宗主小厨房里的厨娘做出各种口味清淡的菜肴和小点心。  
江澄看着蓝曦臣消瘦的脸颊稍微有了点肉，心里暗暗安慰。  
前道侣归前道侣，他江澄这辈子只爱过一个人，怎能看着他萎靡不振，日渐消瘦。  
嘴上故意说着赶他走的话，心里却是暗暗希望他继续留在莲花坞，其实真的有点怕他走了，肯定是回到寒室，关上门又开始闭关，在莲花坞吃胖的肉，恐怕又得掉没了。  
所以，江宗主也只是嘴上嫌弃着，泽芜君打定主意要留下来，心里指不定暗戳戳偷着乐。  
甚至，一向对过生辰这件事不热衷的人，知道前道侣带着一帮小辈把莲花坞布置的像是要成亲似的，遍地一片火红，也只是撇撇嘴，随他去了。  
私底下问江叔，蓝曦臣这是想要干嘛呢？  
江叔笑着回禀道：“泽芜君要给你热热闹闹的过个生辰。”  
“搞得好像我七老八十岁了，呵！要不要让小子们来几句福如东海，寿比南山？”  
江叔跟在他身边多少年了，自然知道自家宗主这是嘴上嫌弃着，心里指不定有多期待，帮着泽芜君说了几句好话。  
江宗主也就随他去了，他高兴折腾，就去折腾吧，身为姑苏蓝氏的宗主，他想在云深不知处折腾，估计一帮长老们就要站出来阻止，呵呵，蓝涣啊蓝涣，还是我莲花坞好吧，你想怎么折腾，本宗主都随着你。  
到了江澄生辰那天，整个莲花坞被淹没在一片火红当中，飘扬的绸缎，大红的灯笼，热闹的筵席，就差江宗主和蓝宗主穿个大红的喜服，完全是照着拜堂成亲的画面去的。  
晚宴的时候，江澄坐在主位上，一脸的高深莫测，看着江鱼儿带着一帮师兄弟给他磕头祝贺，倒没有什么福如东海，寿比南山，不过，各种祝福的话语倒是不像他们这些个读书少的能说出来的。  
瞥了眼坐在右下首的蓝曦臣，那人正笑意盈盈的看着他，眼中盛满了深情，呵，前道侣教的。  
“别让他喝酒，会耍酒疯！”一杯烈酒下肚，江澄出声提点了江鱼儿一下，“行了，都回去坐好，今日是本宗主的生辰，许你们放肆一回。”  
跪在地上给他祝福的小辈们一声欢呼，宗主万岁，一哄而散，回到座位上开始喝酒猜拳，各种吹捧自家宗主的话破空而来。  
江澄笑了笑，自己对他们平日里的修炼极为严格，都是冷着一张脸对待，也就是在吃穿用度上给予他们最好的。  
看看江鱼儿这小子对待蓝曦臣的态度就知道了，态度太温和的后果，就会没大没小。  
正在和师弟猜拳的江鱼儿感觉后背一阵冷颤，不禁哆嗦了一下。  
——————  
江澄和蓝曦臣象征的吃了一点，双双回到主宅，即使是生辰，江澄还有批不完的宗卷要处理，他在书房处理，蓝曦臣则是回到卧房，先去沐浴。  
泽芜君可是计划好了，今天晚上要把自己当成生辰礼物送上道侣的床，当然要洗的香喷喷的。  
前几日，他去了趟清河，把聂怀桑给逮个正着，不处理宗务，偷懒在遛鸟画扇，直接把人抓到书房，咧嘴一笑，吓得聂怀桑连连喊着：“二哥，你听我说，我只是休息一下，我没有偷懒……”  
蓝曦臣语重心长拍拍他肩膀，道：“怀桑，如今你一问三不知的名头也被拿掉了，就该好好的经营你清河聂氏。”  
聂怀桑心里苦啊，我不是好好经营着清河聂氏吗，只是眼睛看多了宗卷，休息一下而已嘛，这么巧就被你给逮到了，二哥，你这副皮笑肉不笑的样子，我好慌。  
经过了观音庙后，蓝曦臣感触颇多，也曾经想着跟聂怀桑之间的关系以后会变成什么样，可再次见到他，有些不同，可有些是没有变过的，至少对他而言，聂怀桑还是他结义大哥留给他的责任，他会好好的保护他。  
蓝曦臣也不知从何说起，坐下来以后，轻叹一声，想起自家道侣的有话直说，便轻咳一声，有话说话，把自己的心里话说了些，并不避讳金光瑶的名字，这让聂怀桑略显惊讶。  
既然二哥如此坦诚，聂怀桑也不掖着藏着，承认自己是整件事的幕后主使，他只想为大哥讨一个公道，至于想要成为下一任仙督这种目的，他是完全没有的，管理好清河聂氏，已经费了他不少心思，他的愿望从来没有变过，只想过遛遛鸟，画画扇的小日子，一门宗主的担子对他来说，有些沉重。  
蓝曦臣承诺他，有什么不懂的，尽管去找他，蓝家和聂家还是牢不可破的兄弟关系。  
打开天窗说亮话，说到这个份上了，他原本就是个光明磊落之人，聂怀桑自然对他全心全意的信任，感动的差点哭起来，跪下来重新行礼，叫了声二哥。  
从此以后，三尊成为过往，可姑苏蓝氏的泽芜君是他的二哥，永远也不会变了。  
蓝曦臣温和的笑，扶他起来，道：“二哥今日来，除了想要解开彼此的心结，还有一件事要向你讨教。”  
“二哥尽管开口，怀桑必定知无不言言无不尽。”能让二哥开口向他讨教，聂怀桑的心里升起了跃跃欲试的念头，这可是开天辟地头一回啊！  
只是，待到蓝曦臣把话说出来，正在玩扇子的聂宗主一个激灵，直接把他珍藏多年的扇面给对半撕开了。  
他二哥说啥，想借他珍藏的春宫图一阅，还不是男女的那种，要龙阳的那种。  
聂怀桑当场石化了。  
于是，泽芜君在清河聂氏的宗主书房密室里，看到了自己想要的春宫图，打开了一个全新的世界。  
捧着被撕开的扇面肉疼不已的聂宗主面色比较精彩，万万没有想到，自家二哥和江澄竟然在射日之征就结为道侣了，虽然被江澄和离，可实际上，他们还是名正言顺的道侣。  
这个秘密如今他知道了，要好好守着，天哪，太难了，下次见到江澄，也不知道自己要如何面对他啊，啊啊啊啊，那可是“二嫂”啊！  
聂宗主觉得，今天的事若是没有发生过，那该多好啊！  
——————  
蓝曦臣去清河那日，江澄因为他一天都没出现在自己的跟前，还问江叔了，蓝曦臣去哪里了，江叔自然是掩饰着说，泽芜君去给他准备礼物了，江澄这才没多问，心里倒是期待着蓝曦臣给自己备了什么礼物。  
江宗主是不知道，他的前道侣从清河回来的时候，聂怀桑还顺手给了他二哥一个好东西，悄咪咪说，二哥，你一定要加油，你和二嫂成婚这么久了，床笫之事竟然没有做过，真是太为难你了，加油！  
想起射日之征结为道侣，后来因为误会被和离，蓝曦臣的心里也是很唏嘘的，那个时候，不要说欢爱之事，连平时见面都是个大问题，他有蓝家之事要忙，爱人要重整江氏，偷偷摸摸见个面，抱一抱亲一亲已经是偷来的时间了。  
等被和离了，江澄把他拉入黑名单里，莲花坞的禁制加强，专门针对他而设，他要翻个墙去找他，就算躲过了禁制，结果还不是每次被紫电搞得蓬头垢面狼狈不堪的。  
想想也有后悔的时候，他怎么就那么听话呢，爱人不许他进入他的卧房，都已经被紫电搞成那副模样了，强行把爱人按在床上那啥了，也不会是如今这个局面了。  
江宗主骄矜，他又不是不清楚，有些话是真要反着听的。  
只是，泽芜君也不知道，人家江宗主是真的忙，对欢爱之事，完全没有研究过，那些时候让他滚，是真让他滚，他忙着呢！  
——————  
江澄处理完一些宗卷，江叔照例送来一碗补汤，自从他受伤，蓝曦臣亲手配了滋补身体的药材，每日入睡前一碗，江澄一开始是拒绝的，喝什么补汤，他身体好着呢，可几日下来，睡觉质量确实好了许多，看在江叔满脸期待的份上，这一个月来也坚持喝了下来。  
喝了补汤，漱了口，江叔临走的时候说，今日是你生辰，这些宗卷明日处理也来得及，早些休息。  
江澄想想也是，今日是他的生辰，蓝曦臣还没有送他礼物呢，他倒是想看看，今年这位霁月光风的泽芜君会送他什么礼物，于是便随手整理了下案头，熄灯，回卧房去了。  
以往的生辰，他不愿操办，顶多是江叔让小厨房做一碗长寿面吃了了事，弟子们会在这一天特别的乖巧懂事，不惹他生气，然后是收蓝曦臣的礼物，这些年来，倒是一年都没有落下，自己没空的时候，会让他的心腹蓝顺平送过来，有空自然是借着送礼的名义，巴着他一天，晚吟长，阿澄短的，骚扰他一整天。  
至于生辰礼物，没啥新意，不是上等的灵器，就是滋补身体的稀罕草药，江宗主身为一方霸主，什么没有，心里对前道侣的礼物很有意见，嫌弃归嫌弃着，可也是每次都收下以后，入了他私人的库房存起来。  
今年蓝曦臣人在莲花坞住了一个月多了，礼物准备好了，他倒是非常期待，今年的礼物会是什么？  
推开卧房的门，脚才迈进去，就闻到一股幽深的香味，淡淡的，萦绕在鼻尖，让人的身心不由得放松了下来。  
插上门闩，脚步往内室走去，没见着人，先开口问道：“今儿怎么换新的熏香了？”  
进了内室，看见蓝曦臣坐在铜镜前正在梳理长发，一头墨黑顺滑的长发随着他转过头看他而甩出一道好看的弧度，淡紫色的长袍包裹着泽芜君健壮的身体，唇角绽开的那朵温柔笑意，像是开在江澄心头的娇花，沁人心扉。  
“晚吟喜欢这个香味吗？”蓝曦臣笑着起身，赤着脚走在铺着长绒毛的地毯上，单薄的长袍半开不开的，伸手把自己的长发用红色的绸带系好，到了道侣跟前，伸手将他拥入怀中，下巴磕在他的肩上，低声道：“生辰快乐。”  
最近这段时间，江宗主一直嘴上嫌弃他赖在莲花坞不走，每次都是被他这般像无赖小孩一样抱住，也就习惯了，没多想，抱就抱吧，今天是他生辰，他心里高兴，随他了。  
若是换个人这么来抱他，就算是金凌，估计也是被一脚踹开的，江宗主不喜欢与人身体有接触。  
“礼物呢？”江澄拍拍他的后背，嗤笑道：“我可是等了一天了，以往你送礼最积极，今儿怎么就毫无动静了？”  
“去洗澡，回来就给你看礼物。”蓝曦臣拉着他往隔壁的浴房走，被江澄拦下，斜睨他的脚，哼了一声，道了声呆在房中，自个儿去浴房沐浴。  
蓝曦臣知道爱人的习惯，没什么事的时候，不喜欢泡在水里，帮他拿了大巾子和睡袍，送到浴房里，等着习惯他这些日子帮着包裹身体的人从木桶里出来，含笑将大巾子往他身上一包，快速的擦拭干，然后把睡袍往他身上一裹，道了声，今天是你生辰，我来伺候你。  
说着话，把江澄打横抱起，直接送到了床上。  
江澄斥了他一声，无奈力气没他大，也只能由着他了，被安放在床上后，一掌推开他，杏目怒瞪。  
“当我还是小孩子吗？”  
根本就是小孩子的脾气。  
蓝曦臣在心里默默的说着。  
笑着起身去关了通往浴房的门，顺手设下了禁制，今天晚上是要干大事的，不能让外人来打搅他们。  
一切安排妥当，回到内室，只见江澄跪坐在铜镜前，拆下了头发，他很自觉的接手他的工作，拿起梳子，为他细心的梳理长发。  
江澄半眯着眼享受着前道侣为他的服务，摊手问道：“我的礼物呢？”  
蓝曦臣用早就准备好的一根红绸带帮他扎了发，扶着他起身，笑道：“闭上眼睛，马上给你。”  
江澄自是不疑有他，顺着他的意思，闭上眼睛，感觉他把自己拉到床边坐下，正在狐疑他怎么把床幔给放下来了，下一刻，温热的唇覆上他的，吓得他立即睁大了眼睛。  
“晚吟，我把自己送给你，可喜欢？”蓝曦臣俊美的脸庞就在眼前，温煦的声音犹如春风拂面，长长的睫毛像扇子扫着他的内心深处，痒痒的，江澄全然不知道要怎么回答他。  
而蓝曦臣就当他默认了，叼住他的唇，用软舌和牙齿描绘着他薄唇的形状，今天晚上是一定要做到底的。  
江澄惊愕的张开嘴，被他趁虚而入，软舌侵入，每一分都不放过，温柔的扫荡着，引导着他与他唇舌交缠，深藏在身体里的欲望被唤醒，腹部传来一阵燥热。  
两个人还是道侣的时候，见了面，难免会抱在一起亲吻，那个时候是真的纯洁的不能再纯洁了，就算是情动，也只是念念清心诀熬过去，从未想过要互相帮助解决一下欲望。  
而这一次，在江澄的心里，蓝曦臣已经是前道侣了，亲吻他已经是要被他紫电抽死的行为了，发觉他的欲望已经勃起，却浑身无力，丝毫没有想把他推开的意思，双手环上他的颈子，嗯了声，想要更多，往他的身上蹭了蹭。  
气喘吁吁的分开，暧昧的银丝将他们连在一起，蓝曦臣的手已经握住了爱人的命根子，撸了撸，引得江澄惊喘起来。  
“别……”  
别弄才怪了。  
“今天晚上，我要晚吟舒舒服服快快乐乐的。”沙哑的声音在江澄的耳边响起，“晚吟，别拒绝我，我只有你了。”  
就让自己放纵一次吧。  
江澄双手一勾，揽下他的颈子，吻上他的唇，默许了今晚允许他的所有行为。  
“晚吟……”蓝曦臣雀跃的叫了声，再一次的唇舌交缠，静寂的内室里只有急促的喘息声和低低的呻吟，久旱逢甘露的两个人尽情享受着亲吻带给彼此的欢愉和满足。  
蓝曦臣的唇慢慢往下移，江澄不满的低叫了声蓝涣，被含住喉结啃咬，低低的吟叫溢出口腔，慢慢被推倒，睡袍敞开着，雪白的身体暴露在蓝曦臣的眼前。  
那道永远也不能祛除的戒鞭痕是蓝曦臣心中抹不去的痛，他温柔的舔咬，引得身下的人轻轻的颤抖，叫他不要亲，他转移目标，含住他的乳头，身下的人敏感的叫嚷起来，不许碰，他又咬又啃又舔，一只手覆上另一个乳头，又揉又捏，江澄情难自禁的颤声吟叫起来。  
“别……”  
直到湿润的唇一路吻过他的小腹，软软热热的舌尖轻轻舔着他炙热坚硬的欲望，江澄这才预感到下一步可能会发生什么，按住蓝曦臣的头想要拒绝，却已经晚了，他的欲望被蓝曦臣温柔的含入口腔里。  
“啊……嗯……蓝涣……别……”  
蓝曦臣把爱人的欲望整个含住口中，温柔的为他口侍着，身下的人难以自制的呻吟着，想要推开他，又想要更多，双手按在他的头顶，软成了一滩春水，闭着眼睛，享受着从未有过的快感。  
很快，初次体验被人口侍的江宗主泄在了蓝曦臣的嘴里，半张开眼睛想要看看自家的前道侣，只见蓝曦臣咕咚一声把精液全部吞了下去，他软的无力，声音也是软绵绵的，叫道：“脏！”  
蓝曦臣却朝他温柔的笑了笑，弯下身子，从枕头底下拿出一盒早就准备好的玫瑰膏，拧开盖子，用手指沾了些，不由分说的往爱人的后穴抹。  
全身发烫的江宗主被他这个动作吓得一个激灵，双腿并拢想要抗拒，被强迫的撑开腿，泽芜君的脸上带着一丝委屈。  
“晚吟爽了，我还硬着呢……”压下身子，直接吻住爱人的唇，把他吻得七荤八素的，开拓后穴的手指一根一根的叠加上去，直到能容纳他的四根手指，这才忙不迭的把玫瑰膏往自己的欲望上抹了些许。  
坚硬如铁的欲望抵在江澄的后穴，温柔的话语在他的耳边炸开：“我会很温柔的……”  
话没说完，江澄感觉他的欲望像一根棍子捅进了自己的身体，惨叫了一声，骂道：“温柔个屁……”  
蓝曦臣也没打算温柔，书上说，第一次再怎么温柔也是会痛的，长痛不如短痛，一捅到底，借助玫瑰膏的润滑，将自己的欲望完全进入了爱人的身体，腰身被长长的双腿勾住，想要踹开他的意思，被他狠狠抽动了两下，痛的无力的松开了。  
“晚吟，忍一忍，忍一忍……”低头吻住江澄迷蒙的双眼，下身凶狠的抽动，直到身下的人被他的硕大狠狠顶到了那处敏感点，发出意迷情乱的呻吟，初次交合这才算是真正开始。  
“蓝涣，不要顶那里！”  
“顶那里才是最舒服的。”  
“啊……啊……”  
江澄的身体像是漂浮在水面上的小舟，被撞的一颤一颤，身体里升起奇异的快感，想要更多，弓起身子，大长腿再次勾住健壮的腰身，放声吟叫。  
江宗主的大床嘎吱嘎吱的动着,床上的江宗主被蓝宗主用尽了最温柔的动作翻来覆去，不同姿势都试了一遍，痛并欢愉着，直到最后同时攀上快感的最高峰。  
夜深人静，宗主卧房里要了一桶热水，蓝曦臣极其温柔的给爱人清洗身子，看着他白白净净的身体，心里惦记着，下一次一定要在他的身体上留下自己的记号，书上不说了吗，每次做，被压在身下的那个人身上都是被咬得青青紫紫，这才叫恩爱。  
把留在江澄身体里的精液清理干净，抱他回到床上，抹上玫瑰膏，为他消肿，被他折腾的毫无力气骂人的江宗主只是狠狠扫了他一眼，任由着他轻揉他的腰，闭上眼睛睡了。  
骗子！  
说什么把自己送给他当生辰礼物，结果呢，自己被他压在身下狠狠的肏弄，这笔账，先记下了，以后慢慢算。  
伺候着江宗主睡着了的蓝宗主心满意足的躺在床上，心里乐开了花，哎呀，终于又睡在一张床上了，真好！  
可惜，蓝宗主想得太美了。  
第二天一早，情难自禁又把人压在身下肏了一顿，然后，直接被踹出了门。  
江宗主毫不留情的命令他赶紧回云深不知处闭关去吧。  
有得有失嘛，蓝宗主，别气馁，不是有句话说得好嘛，食髓知味，你让江宗主爽了，他一定会还想要下一次的。  
加油！  
——————  
——————  
【云梦醋王】被扑倒了的江宗主  
江澄去云深不知处听学期间，与蓝曦臣两情相悦，瞒着外人私定终身，如果没有火烧云深不知处和血洗莲花坞这两件事，估计，云梦江氏的少宗主和姑苏蓝氏的少宗主双双出柜，会成为当时修真界最轰动的事件。  
云深不知处被烧，蓝曦臣携书出逃，莲花坞被毁，江澄不知所踪，乱世中，一片真情便更为的珍贵。  
江澄金丹失而复得，找不到师兄魏无羡，又失去了佩剑三毒，无奈之下只能靠着双腿去寻找蓝曦臣，没想到，还未离开夷陵地带，在一座破庙里，蓝曦臣找到他，两人紧紧相拥，终于又再见了。  
那天晚上，两个人跪天跪地夫妻对拜行了大礼，结为道侣。  
新婚之夜住的是漏风的破庙，可爱人就在身边，什么也不怕了。  
后来，他们一路南下，蓝曦臣联络各家的幸存者，江澄都乔装站在他的身边，直到在蓝家的议事厅里掀开破旧的斗篷，以真面目示人，云梦江氏的少宗主在，云梦江氏就没有覆灭。  
那一年，他和蓝曦臣一起继任了各自家族的家主之位，成为一派宗族的宗主。  
那一年，修真界团结起来，共同抗击如日中天的温家。  
射日之征当中，他和蓝曦臣见面的次数，一个手能数过来。  
蓝曦臣怕他人单势薄，特意让亲弟弟蓝忘机和他一起征战，借由着弟弟在江家这边，蓝家的物资供给源源不断运送到江澄的手里。  
即便是后来江澄和蓝曦臣和离，对于重建莲花坞，蓝家给予的帮助，他一直是记在心里的。  
金光瑶当了仙督后，蓝曦臣一直支持他建造瞭望台的计划，小家族的家主们自然是非常不乐意，江澄作为四大家族的仙首，从来都是二话不说，要多少钱，给多少钱。  
江宗主从来都是一个公私分明的人，他再膈应金光瑶和蓝曦臣亲密的结义兄弟情谊，也不会在公事上耍手段。  
就如观音庙后，金光瑶身死，他把金凌抚上家主的位子，金凌想要保住小叔金光瑶的一些旧物，受到族中长老们的一致反对，江澄亮了亮紫电，冷笑一声：金光瑶再不济，他对金凌的好，你们难道没有看到吗？你们都是瞎的吗？你们是金家的宗主还是金凌是金家的家主？  
这话堵得金家的一帮老狐狸什么也说出来。  
最后，金凌选了一间比较偏僻的屋子，把金光瑶的一些旧物保留了下来，设下了禁制。  
江澄单独和金凌说了些关于金光瑶的事，你可以私底下怀念你的小叔，但是，在外人的面前，你是金家的家主，代表的是整个金家，话还没说完，金凌就气冲冲跟他顶上嘴了。  
毕竟还是孩子，江澄被怼了几句后，扬言要打断金凌的腿，随后气冲冲离开了金家，决定让他自己去成长，人言可畏，他终有一天会体会的。  
有时候，也只有自己磕磕碰碰的成长，才是真正的长大。  
自从舅甥俩在金麟台吵了一架，又在江澄跟踪金凌外出和蓝家小双璧加一个鬼将军夜猎后，江澄说一句，金凌顶十句，江澄气得再也不想管他了，舅甥俩已经超过两个月没有见面了。  
江澄故意受伤，蓝曦臣留在莲花坞陪着他一个多月，金凌一次都没有来。  
蓝宗主把江宗主吃干抹净后，被赶出了莲花坞，知道爱人这回是真生气了，也只好先避着他。  
御剑先去了一趟金麟台，跟金凌见了一面，大外甥面对泽芜君，自然是打从心底里流露出来的敬重，可惜，此时他并不知道这位立于修真界顶峰之人，实际上是他的舅父。  
得知自家舅舅夜猎受了伤，金凌不淡定了，宗务也不处理了，直接带着两人去了莲花坞，蓝曦臣则是去了一趟清河。  
聂宗主见到自家二哥，笑的比哭还难看，二哥啊，你怎么又来了，我压箱底的东西就交给你了，你自己还搞不定江澄，我是真帮不上你了。  
蓝宗主和聂宗主喝着茶，聊着天，气氛相当的和谐。  
“二哥，你要面子还是要媳妇？”  
“……面子不要了，要媳妇。”  
过了两天，修真界都传遍了，泽芜君出关了，可也不知是怎么回事，竟然失去了以前的记忆。  
有人说他是对金光瑶一片情深，想要忘记金光瑶所做过的那些恶事，留下对金光瑶最美好的回忆。  
有人说他走火入魔得了失心疯，蓝家怕是没几日风光了。  
说风凉话的有，真心替泽芜君感到可惜的有。  
江澄带着弟子外出夜猎，听到这些传言，紫电蠢蠢欲动，蓝曦臣对金光瑶一片情深不寿，呵呵，他吃醋归吃醋，那是因为蓝曦臣和金光瑶之间确实兄弟情深，他看得比谁都清楚，若是金光瑶听到这些话，怕是要从双尊墓里爬出来找这帮长舌之人算账。  
他一生为了往上爬，耍尽手段，唯一利用过情爱的只有他的妻子，人死了，各种脏水往他身上泼，死人也要被气得活过来。  
江澄听不得这些污言秽语，直接拿紫电抽人，一帮长舌之人被打得四处逃窜，叫嚷着再也不敢在背后嘴碎，紫电这才回到江宗主的食指上。  
中午回到莲花坞，沐浴更衣，小厨房做出来的都是清淡的吃食，江宗主表示没什么胃口，直接让人给撤了，心里责怪小厨房的厨娘，蓝曦臣不过在莲花坞住了一个月，都把他当成长住这里了是吧，做的菜都是按照他的口味来。  
去了书房处理宗卷，等到天色暗淡下来，去云深不知处打探消息的江鱼儿回来了，禀告说，泽芜君也不知什么时候外出的，在彩衣镇的一家酒馆里喝得酩酊大醉，一头撞在人家酒馆的梁柱上，记忆有些混乱。  
这也是他找自己好兄弟蓝景仪打听到的，蓝家人都是守口如瓶的作风，也只有蓝景仪看在他这个靠得住的朋友份上能透露这么一点点。  
呵，肯定是假的。  
江澄脸上不显，心里呵呵，挥手让江鱼儿下去，小徒弟行礼告退，欲言又止，最终大着胆子问了一句，宗主，你不是探望一下泽芜君吗？  
江澄戴着紫电的食指往他脸上一戳，吓得小鱼儿连蹦带跳的逃离了书房。  
过了亥时，江澄熄了灯回到卧房，脱衣睡觉，翻来覆去，总感觉蓝曦臣就在身边，气恼的坐起身来。  
算算日子，这是蓝曦臣离开的第三天，也是他失眠的第三夜。  
自从蓝曦臣住进他的卧房，他总是能一觉睡到大天亮，不可否认，对蓝曦臣的信任从未改变过，有他在自己的身边，做任何事都比较轻松愉悦。  
想起两个人在床上做的那件事，江宗主的脸上带着微醺的红晕。  
自己说服自己，不管怎么说，蓝曦臣醉酒也是因为他的关系，情理上还是要过去看一看的。  
穿上衣服，摔了张传送符，直接到了寒室。  
这个时候，蓝宗主已经按时上榻，卧房里传送符的光亮一闪，忙不迭起身，撩起床幔，惊喜的想要笑出来，但立即把笑容给憋了回去，打个响指，仙鹤灯亮了起来，按照计划来，装傻卖疯，不要脸，只要媳妇。  
“江宗主？”  
嗯？  
江澄一头黑线，叫我什么？  
“缘何出现在涣的卧房？”  
“蓝涣，你真失忆了？”江澄皱眉，上前伸手摸摸蓝曦臣的额头，“不记得我是谁？”  
越是靠近蓝曦臣，那股淡淡的檀香越是清晰，心里空落落的某处被他的气息给填满了。  
“江宗主？”蓝宗主心里一阵激动，晚吟皱眉头的样子好可爱，好想扑上去抱抱，可面上却是一片疑惑不解的表情，“我们很熟？”  
“不熟我能直接传送到你的卧房？”江澄哼笑了声，“坐下，我好好问问你，你到底是怎么失忆的？”  
拉着蓝曦臣的手撩起床幔，俩人坐在床沿，手拉着手，极其的亲密。  
“……”蓝曦臣内心一阵波涛汹涌，他的晚吟在担心他，所以……  
蓝曦臣决定不要脸了，直接将人平扑倒，炙热的唇直接贴上爱人的，不装了，不装了。  
“蓝曦臣，你装失忆骗我……”江澄暴喝一声，被人压在身下，自己送上门来的，怎能怪人家蓝宗主呢。  
暴怒声终于化为了滑腻的呻吟，一夜缠绵，春风化雨，滋润了江宗主。  
次日一早，蓝宗主又被踢下了床。  
——————  
——————  
【云梦醋王】今天江宗主吃醋了吗？  
江宗主出现在自家宗主的寒室里，还一脸的不屑表情，可把蓝景仪给惊吓到了。  
按照蓝家的辈分，景仪要喊自家宗主一声叔叔，从小在蓝曦臣身边长大，有蓝曦臣惯着他，也就养成了跳脱的个性，在蓝曦臣这里更是没什么顾忌，他的泽芜君才不会像含光君那般动不动就要罚他抄写家规。  
他最近没有外出，蓝曦臣的一日三餐都是他送过来的，今天早上来送早膳，蓝曦臣给他银子，让他下山去彩衣镇预定一些酒菜来，把景仪少年给吓得一缩脖子，道，宗主，先生在家呢，云深不知处禁酒。  
蓝曦臣笑着摸摸他的头，要他别那么大声，说有客人来访，无碍，就把他打发走了。  
景仪一脸懵逼的离开了寒室，宗主这是带头破坏家规啊，先生知道了，会不会责罚他抄写一百遍家规啊？  
嗯，反正他是听从宗主的命令，又不是他想去彩衣镇买酒菜的。  
从彩衣镇回来，提着个食盒，悄悄的从小道绕到寒室，他是真的怕蓝家那位做事一眼一板的先生，被他发现了，估计他又要在藏书阁里抄写一个月的家规了，景仪表示，他不想抄家规，太难了。  
提着食盒到了寒室，蓝曦臣笑眯眯接过食盒，本想打发他走，景仪在他这里一向都是大着胆子的，凑近了些问，宗主，今天的客人是哪位啊，我认识吗？  
毕竟还是孩子性情，以为寒室里就他和自家的宗主，没别人，也不知收一收他的嗓门，结果，屏风后的内室传来一声低喝，吵什么吵！  
下一刻，一身凌乱衣裳的江宗主就出现在他的眼前。  
景仪当场就吓傻了，江……江……江宗主竟然这副睡意惺忪的模样出现在寒室，天哪，这是怎么回事啊，谁来告诉他一声！  
一早把蓝曦臣踹下床的江宗主又被压在榻上缠绵了一回，洗了热水澡，正在睡回笼觉被吵醒，起床气顿时爆发，一出来，看见景仪站在外室，一副下巴掉地上捡不起来的蠢样，右手食指的紫电顿时亮了起来。  
景仪想要给他行礼，无奈，双腿都软了，寒室的大门咚一声合上了，紫电化鞭，想要杀人灭口。  
“晚吟，景仪是我养大的，什么都不会说。”蓝曦臣闪身挡在景仪身前，笑吟吟的一摆手，示意他不必紧张，“景仪下山给你买了酒菜，饿了吧，漱漱口，饭菜都是热乎着呢！”  
江澄收回紫电，瞥了眼瑟瑟发抖的景仪少年，哼了一声，道：“若不是你养大的人，大梵山对我出言不敬，早把他抽个皮开肉绽。”  
景仪的身体使劲的抖了抖，躲在自家宗主的身后，天嘞，他发现了什么啊，自家宗主和江宗主早就……啊啊啊啊啊……他要好好反省一下，人家江宗主是看在自家宗主的份上才不跟他计较的，难怪大梵山含光君损坏了四百张缚仙网，江宗主连眉头没皱下，也没有说赔偿，都是因为宗主啊！  
“你给我坐那里去！”  
在景仪胡思乱想的时候，江澄已经坐在了桌案旁，丢给景仪一个垫子，让他老实的跪坐在一旁。  
于是出现了下面这样的画面，江宗主喝酒，蓝宗主布菜，景仪少年跪坐在一旁，默默被盯了许久。  
吃饱喝足，江宗主恢复了元气，居高临下的站在景仪跟前，吓得景仪把头垂得低低的，大气都不敢喘。  
这要是在外头夜猎的时候遇见了，他还不至于这么怕，在寒室里遇见衣衫凌乱的江宗主，这真的是太恐怖了。  
“你从来没在寒室里见到我，懂？”  
“懂！”景仪慌忙抬头，用最真挚的眼光迎向了江宗主的质疑，“绝对懂！”  
江澄回他一记冷冷的哼笑，有意在他的眼前转动了下紫电，景仪下意识的缩缩脖子，这要是被抽一下，身体上会留下一道黑色的疤痕吧？  
“蓝曦臣，下次再装失忆骗我，打断你的腿！”江澄也知道景仪是蓝曦臣养大的，最听他的话，所以也就不纠结自己和蓝曦臣的事被他发觉，就算全修真界都知道了又如何，蓝曦臣不过是他的前道侣……而已！  
一道传送符摔出去，江宗主回他的莲花坞宗主卧房了。  
景仪少年惊愕的嘴巴合不拢，只好求救的看向了自家宗主。  
“景仪，收一收，我来告诉你怎么回事。”蓝曦臣一如往常般的温煦送暖，等景仪把案桌上的碗筷收好，让他坐下来，把自己和江澄之间的关系简短的说了说，面对自己养大的孩子，他有信心，可以为他追回道侣帮上大忙。  
要不然，他找景仪去彩衣镇买酒菜做甚，就是想要他发觉江宗主睡在寒室的大床上。  
前后不过两盏茶的功夫，前因后果说完，景仪听得眼泪鼻涕全下来了，嘴里低声叫嚷着，宗主，你太难了，江宗主他怎么就这么执拗啊，这天底下，找不出宗主你这般温柔的人疼他了。  
蓝曦臣是真没想到，自己养大的孩子竟然这般感性，不但接受了他和江澄同性相爱，简而言之就是断了袖，还被他们少年时的艰苦所感动，被他这么一说，他自己也觉得，是真挺难的，要如何把媳妇给追回来呢？  
江澄回到莲花坞后，把自己的卧房禁制又换了，就是防着蓝曦臣摔张传送符来找他，躺在床上反思，明明是去关心他的，结果又发展成颠鸾倒凤……  
等了两天，蓝曦臣没来，倒是外头动静挺大的，蓝家放出消息说，泽芜君出关了，各种猜测一起上，除了知情的聂宗主，没一个猜中是什么原因让泽芜君出关的。  
眼瞅着聂家举行的清谈会就在眼前，江澄心里虽然不爽蓝曦臣不来找自己，想着过两日便又可以见到他，看看他情况如何，也就按耐住想要去寒室看看的念头。  
江宗主这个人啊，就是典型的“只许州官放火不许百姓点灯”，嘴上说着和离了，事实上，凡是跟前道侣有关的，他都关注着。  
比如，江鱼儿回来告诉他，姑苏境内那家身份显贵的墨家，差人上云深不知处说亲，愿意将自家的小女儿下嫁蓝家当主母。  
江鱼儿说起这事的时候，江澄正在书房批改公文，手下的动作一顿，哼笑着问，“下嫁蓝家，这墨家的脸还真大。”  
要说下嫁，呵，也是他蓝曦臣下嫁到莲花坞才是。  
虽然当年没有举行婚礼，可确实是他蓝曦臣下嫁给他的。  
这天下除了他江晚吟，还有谁能让泽芜君蓝曦臣下嫁的，呵呵！  
江鱼儿跟蓝景仪在夜猎的时候遇上了，所以，俩孩子相互交换了些八卦，景仪说，这墨家是地方势力，虽然与修真界不搭界，可蓝家也不能得罪了他们，他们想要送到蓝家做主母的那位墨小姐正在云深不知处跟泽芜君培养感情呢！  
江澄停下笔，面色阴冷的笑了笑，“那真是恭喜蓝宗主找到一门好姻缘。”  
“景仪说了，泽芜君也是很无奈的，墨家背后的势力，得罪不起。”  
“呵呵！”江澄手指门，让他滚蛋，等人走后，直接折断了一支笔。  
蓝曦臣，你倒是吃饱撑的没事做，先是装失忆来骗我，如今又让蓝景仪传消息说有人想要当蓝家的主母，行啊，你就娶了那墨家的小姐好了，老子不稀罕你！  
可转念想想，蓝宗主这位老好人，从来都是温煦如春风，不懂得拒绝别人，万一这个消息是真的，他不懂拒绝，墨家也确实背后是有大势力支撑着，若是真对蓝家不利，可怎么办？  
江澄有点不淡定了。  
在书房里来回走了两趟，出了门，叫来了江叔，让他选两套古书，他要送去云深不知处给蓝先生。  
江叔对他自然是了如指掌，转身走的时候欲言又止，脚步一停又折了回来。  
“刚才我听小鱼儿说了，这事，说不定是真的，那个墨家，姑苏的暗桩早有回报，仗着身后有势力，强抢之事没少干，墨家门下还网罗了不少散修……”  
江澄一摆手，嗯了声，他这不是因为吃醋了才要去云深不知处一探究竟，万一事情是真的，那就由他来做这个恶人，莲花坞距离姑苏千里之外，墨家背后的势力再强大，手也伸不到他这里来。  
倒是他，从重建莲花坞开始，就精心在各地开设各种店铺，埋下暗桩观察各地的形势，他的手里有一张强大的情报网络。  
墨家这事，确实是真的，蓝曦臣一开始就拒绝联姻，墨家是什么货色，他能不知道，暗地里做着不法勾当，明面上在姑苏境内做善事，受到百姓的尊崇，比蓝家稍逊一筹。  
墨家并没有因为他的拒绝就此罢休，直接将十六岁的庶女送到了云深不知处，说是体弱多病，希望能借着云深不知处的仙气调养身体，前呼后拥，丫鬟婆子十几个，云深不知处的安静早就被打破了。  
蓝启仁从一开始就不管这事，称病不出，族中的长老也大多是“宗主出关大事由他做主”，一个个挥挥衣袖，该访友的访友去了，该闭关修炼的闭关修炼，在墨家看来，蓝家的一帮老东西都不愿意和他们接触，有利有弊，只要搞定蓝曦臣一个就够了，就看自家的这位庶女耍什么手段把蓝曦臣搞到手。  
墨家仗着身后的势力压了蓝家一头，蓝曦臣拒绝联姻，却不能不让墨家庶女留在山上，人家是来养病的，墨家家主明言，希望蓝宗主亲自教习修身养心之法。  
墨家这位庶女能够在墨家这样的大家族里崭露头角，自然是有手段的，蓝曦臣对她保持安全距离，她每日里一声曦臣哥哥叫着，亲热无比，丝毫不避讳自己要当蓝家主母的心思。  
蓝曦臣让景仪把消息传给江澄，自然是想要他来救自己。  
果然，江澄来了，递了拜帖从大门进来的，带着两套古书，来拜访先生，蓝启仁自然是欢欢喜喜的接待，说了些家常话，然后把话题就转到这位墨家小姐的身上去了。  
江澄了解了个大概，心里暗自庆幸自己来了，蓝启仁留他住下，反正后天就是聂家的清谈会，回云深，再去清河，在路上浪费的时间也挺多的，江澄自然是应下，反正来之前把莲花坞的大事都处理完了，有江叔在，他在云深不知处多住几日也无碍。  
就算蓝启仁不留他，他也是要留在蓝家住两晚的，所以，带上了要参加清谈会的江鱼儿几个弟子一起来的。  
景仪带着江澄去客房，一路上陪着小心，江澄让他去把江鱼儿等人安排妥当，问了蓝曦臣这会儿正在后山陪着墨家的小姐修身养心，冷笑了一声，朝着后山走去，他倒是想要看看，想要当云深不知处主母的女子到底长了一张什么样的脸。  
蓝家的主母，总要比蓝宗主好看伐！  
低沉的箫声引着他来到了后山的凉亭，寒冬腊月的，坐在凉亭里，也不怕冻死你们！  
“什么人？”墨家的恶奴拦住他的去路，语气里都是高人一等，不要说神情。  
“哼！”江澄直接将人摔在地上，用脚一踩，“云深不知处禁止喧哗。”  
这边一阵动静，亭子里的人转过身来看他，江澄看见那一阵风就能吹跑的娇弱小姐，面色苍白，长相一般般，心里就冷笑不止了，墨家这是多瞧不起蓝家啊，相貌一般般的都能送到蓝家来，不知道蓝家收弟子都是要品貌端正的吗？  
“晚吟！”蓝宗主心头一阵激动，救星来了，他不用再很勉强的陪着墨家小姐修身养心了。  
“你还知道叫我，哪里来的野女人，你难道没有告诉她，蓝家的主母早就有主儿了？”  
紫电化成长鞭，一鞭子朝着两个凶狠的朝他扑过来的胖婆子抽打过去。  
“啊……”  
“痛！”  
一阵兵荒马乱，云深不知处的后山，蓝家的主母开始了第一次清剿活动，看着不顺眼的人，统统赶出蓝家去。  
江宗主很生气，事情很严重。  
——————  
——————  
【云梦醋王】江宗主把和离书拍在了蓝宗主的脑门上  
射日之征初期，也是蓝曦臣和江澄刚刚结为道侣，正是感情最浓烈的时期，可也正是这个时候，射日之征进行的如火如荼，两个人之间的联系都是靠着灵鸟传信。  
百家联盟，打败了温家，建立了修真界新的秩序，蓝曦臣和聂明玦金光瑶三尊结义，蓝聂金三家地理位置相近，经常见面商讨各种大事，远在云梦的江澄重建莲花坞，有时候，好几个月都不能见到道侣。  
这个时候，江澄并没有因为道侣和聂明玦金光瑶走得近而吃醋，他是云梦江氏的家主，自然清楚修真界重新恢复秩序，那些趁机想要搞事的人多如牛毛，蓝聂金三家若是不联合起来，那些人都不在怕的。  
莲花坞初建，他连口气都没有喘匀，魏无羡叛离江家去当他的夷陵老祖，接下来一件件一桩桩，彻底打破了他能够承受范围，他需要蓝曦臣依靠一下的时候，蓝曦臣在金麟台，有些事，都是一点一滴积攒起来后，一下子爆发的。  
在他继任成为家主的时候，他就明白，他的肩上扛起了整个家族，可他也只是有血有肉的人而已，累的时候需要有一个人的肩膀来靠一靠，蓝曦臣就是他的依靠，一开始也是那么做的。  
魏无羡离开江家后，蓝曦臣悄悄来了几趟，身为蓝家家主，身为三尊之一，他也累，义兄和义弟之间需要他来平衡。  
头几次，两个人相互取暖，见了面不谈公事，静静相拥，让彼此成为依靠。  
到后来，蓝曦臣破了两个人的底线，说了三尊的事，江澄先翻了脸，将他赶出莲花坞，三尊结义的时候，说都没跟他说一声，如今他最需要他温柔慰藉的时候，你给我说三尊的事，我不把你赶出去我就不叫江晚吟。  
两个人的裂痕由此越来越明显，见了面，脾气火爆的江澄十有九次跟蓝曦臣吵架，最后都是不欢而散，就算那次吵的厉害，三个月没有联系，江澄得知蓝曦臣病了，偷偷去了寒室探望，最后两个人和好，可没多久，在金麟台的清谈会上，所有的矛盾像是火药一般被点燃了。  
江澄在蓝曦臣这里，从来就是有什么说什么，他对蓝曦臣说，他已经失去了所有，不想再失去他了，也曾经直言不讳的告诫过蓝曦臣，金光瑶不是那么简单的人，要他防着点，蓝曦臣从来都是温柔的将他揽入怀中，对他说，他的三弟不是那样的人，引得江澄一声冷笑。  
那一日，金麟台清谈会，江澄为来了陪自己的外甥，早去了两日，他是金凌的亲舅舅，在金麟台有专门的客房给他备着，金家的仆人把金凌带到客房与他见面，五岁的小金凌扑进舅舅的怀里撒着娇说舅舅好久没来看我了。  
江澄陪着他在院子里玩了一会儿，金凌朝着要去找小叔叔，伺候在一旁的仆人说，这会儿泽芜君和家主正在商议大事，还是别去打搅他了。  
江澄一愣神，他来金麟台之前用灵鸟传过信，蓝曦臣说他还在云深不知处，蓝家有些事要处理。  
呵，一转眼比他还要早到了金麟台，也难怪，蓝家和金家近嘛，御剑而来，很快就到了。  
他假装不知蓝曦臣在金麟台，也让仆人无需告知金光瑶，就是想要试试蓝曦臣到底在乎不在乎自己。  
结果，次日一早，他有意引导来伺候他的仆人说出了实情，昨日晚上，泽芜君和家主商议事情到很晚，就在书房的榻上歇息了。  
江澄怒火中烧。  
他和蓝曦臣都是金家的常客，当初金光瑶给蓝曦臣安排客房的时候，蓝曦臣就说了，和江宗主毗邻的那个院子幽静清雅，我就住那个院子吧，事实上是为了晚上跑到江澄的房中悄悄团聚。  
我等了你一个晚上，你跟金光瑶抵足而眠，蓝曦臣，在你的心里，我就那么不重要。  
于是，等清谈会结束，江宗主一纸和离书拍在了蓝宗主的脑门上，强行快让他按上指印，一拍两散，老子不跟你过了。  
若说蓝曦臣无辜，也不无辜，毕竟，在江澄最需要他的时候，他的心里并不是只装着他，他的心里更多的是天下苍生。  
蓝家的谦谦君子，心怀天下，儿女情长还是次要的。  
所以，等蓝曦臣惊觉自己失去了江澄，后悔不已，可谦谦君子又使不出卑劣的手段来，只能一次次的求江澄原谅他，结果是，莲花坞的禁制越来越严，更别提寒室与江澄卧房的传送，只有江澄来寒室是畅通无阻的，他想去江澄的卧房，一重重禁制，怎么都解不开。  
他也跟江澄解释过，那日在书房与他三弟抵足而眠，实在是三弟失去爱子，加以公务缠身，身心俱疲，两个人谈话到很晚，所以，在书房歇了。  
江澄这个时候已经把他视为前道侣，冷笑着指着他的鼻子，道：“老子已经跟你和离了，不需要跟我解释你们没做什么，或者做了什么，从此以后，我们就是不相干的人。”  
蓝曦臣被这句不相干的人伤得体无完肤，可那个时候，确实没那么看重他和江澄之间的感情，他觉得可以慢慢修复，可事实上，江宗主说到做到，从此以后无论在什么地方见到他，都是见面打招呼，做到了宗主之间的礼节，绝不跟他有半点的深交。  
十几年来，他去过无数趟的莲花坞，江叔倒是愿意放他进门，可结果，基本上是被江澄赶出来，除非江澄受了伤，或者病了，才懒得费精神赶他走。  
观音庙后，蓝曦臣也想通了，近四十年来，自己第一次清楚的意识到，他的生命里最重要的不是蓝家，不是修真界，而是他最爱的那个人，他睁开眼睛想要看到的是他，入眠时，有他陪在你身旁，仅此而已。  
十多年来，江澄对他的态度从来都是“前道侣”，想要改变江宗主的决定，登天还难，所以，除非是他自己推翻“前道侣”这个身份。  
所以，当不自量力的墨家上门来说亲的时候，蓝曦臣觉得这是一个机会，一石二鸟，解决墨家，解决自己前道侣身份的好机会来了。  
墨家身后有势力，在姑苏这一带横行霸道，蓝曦臣早就看不顺眼了，连他这个谦谦君子都看不顺眼的人，那得有多狂。  
蓝家不能跟墨家硬扛，所以，只能智取。  
除了拒绝了联姻的要求，墨家送庶女上山来养身体，他倒是安然接受，还亲自教习她吐纳之法，这个姑娘身体确实弱了些，但是，也不是因为底子亏，实在是心术不正引起的，人嘛，还是善良一点的好。  
让景仪传消息给江鱼儿，他料定自家的道侣会提着鞭子赶过来的，江宗主的醋劲可大着呢，怎么可能允许他迎娶别人为蓝家的主母。  
可蓝宗主也是万万没有想到，自家的道侣竟然会当场开撕，墨家的狗奴才仗势欺人，紫电就直接将人抽飞了。  
那墨家小姐惊吓的花容失色，躲在他的身后瑟瑟发抖，叫嚷着这个人是谁啊，怎么这么凶。  
蓝曦臣微微一笑，也不解释，就等着自家道侣提着鞭子冲过来把墨小姐给拉到一旁，厉声呵斥：“你哪位啊，知道他是有主的人吗？”  
于是，墨家的人连滚带爬的下了山，蓝家的人一个个惊掉了下巴，江晚吟是他们蓝家的主母？  
但是，这不是重点好吗！！！  
后山一阵大动静，引来一大帮的蓝家弟子围观，墨家的人滚蛋后，江宗主伸手揪住他们家宗主的耳朵，气呼呼去了寒室，他们家宗主被揪着耳朵被迫跟着走，还朝他们挥挥手，示意他们赶紧散了，脸上这开心的笑容是怎么回事啊？  
等一大帮弟子面面相觑的转身想走，看见蓝先生和一帮长老站成一排，显然是看见宗主被揪着耳朵拉走的情形，弟子们一个个惊若寒蝉，这下惨了，宗主可能会被罚抄一百遍的家规。  
结果，先生的脸上并未露出恼羞成怒的表情来，而是，双手一握，淡淡说道：“当做什么都没看见，都回去吧。”  
啊？  
蓝家弟子的脸上第一次露出精彩纷呈的表情来。  
良好的教养让众人行礼告退，后来，弟子中有了一个传言，江宗主十几年前就跟自家宗主结为道侣了，一直没有公开罢了。  
不知全貌，不予置评。  
所以，蓝家的这些弟子，特别是亲眷弟子，以蓝景仪少年为中心，得出一个结论，只要宗主别闭关，江宗主是蓝家的主母又有什么。  
比起那墨家的庶女来当蓝家的主母，一帮少年们觉得，还是江宗主作为蓝家的主母靠谱些，虽然他的紫电会抽人，可人家修为高啊！唯一遗憾的是，江宗主是男的，要是女的就更完美了！  
蓝曦臣被揪着耳朵回了寒室，低声下气的说好话，把自己说得好可怜，非得江宗主出面来救他不可。  
如今，为了追回媳妇儿，他真的不要脸了，什么肉麻的话都说得出来，在自家道侣面前，才不要做谦谦君子。  
前十几年来，他是谦谦君子，结果呢，道侣还不是不甩他。  
为了得到心爱之人，耍点手段，那叫情趣。  
江宗主被他满口的甜言蜜语说的满脸通红，知道是聂怀桑教的，气得甩着鞭子要去清河找聂二算账，被拦了下来，蓝曦臣央求他先把墨家的事解决。  
反正，他自己都承认自己是蓝家的主母了，接下来的事自然是他去解决了。  
于是，江澄提着鞭子，带着十几个江家的弟子下山去了。  
墨家的人才进门，话才说了一半，蓝家的主母就上门踢馆来了。  
江澄早就来之前就掌握了墨家的一切情报，上门踢馆自然是理直气壮，我江晚吟还怕你墨家不成，你背后的势力强大又怎么样，老子不高兴，放几个小鬼天天骚扰，你们受得了吗？  
云梦江氏的宗主上门来教做人，墨家的家主一开始也是气壮山河，可江澄一番话说得他哑口无言，接下来就是心惊胆战。  
江澄也没多说，三句话，你们墨家倒是挺大的脸啊，送个庶女去蓝家想要当主母，你当蓝家是什么地方啊？知不知道我江晚吟是蓝曦臣的道侣，得罪老子就是得罪了整个云梦江氏！知不知道蓝曦臣是我云梦江氏的主母？  
那位被赶回家的墨家小姐以为这是在自家的地盘上，一哭二闹三上吊的手段开始发挥出来，江澄直接一鞭子将她抽晕了，妄想当蓝家的主母，你还真是太看重自己了。  
江鱼儿把收集起来的情报直接放在墨家家主的手上，让他自己看，想要跟蓝家和江家作对，先掂量掂量自己的分量。  
次日一早，墨家家主亲自上山找蓝启仁先生赔礼道歉，对自己看轻蓝家的行为深深的做了反省，一而再，再而三的请求蓝家一定要看在姑苏百姓的面上，维护此地的安全。  
江鱼儿最善于威胁人，昨晚上临走的时候，停下脚步转身冷笑一声，道：“据说你们墨家养了不少散修，不知道能不能破了我们江家养的那些用于修炼的妖兽？”  
蓝启仁反正就是咳嗽，老人家病着呢，不管事，有事找蓝家的家主说去。  
墨家家主哪敢啊，直接给蓝启仁给跪下了。  
江宗主是个狠人，把他背后的势力摸得一清二楚，做过什么勾当，都写得清清楚楚，这要是公布出来，他背后的势力就瞬间崩溃瓦解了。  
就这么着，蓝启仁和他达成了无声的协议，这件事就当没有发生过，好自为之。  
江宗主自然是歇在了寒室的大床上，享受贵宾待遇，蓝宗主给捏肩揉腿，清谈会当日，两个人带着自家的弟子一起去了聂家。  
修真界的消息都是天上飞来飞去的，传得超快。  
等两个人相携而来，聂家原本热闹的议事大厅顿时鸦雀无声，一根针掉下来都能听见。  
过了许久，还是金凌上前几步跟自家舅舅行了礼，然后，有些扭捏的指指泽芜君，问道：“他真的是我舅……妈？”  
江澄手指上的紫电闪烁着光芒，想抽人。  
聂宗主呢？  
知道要出大事，自然是先躲起来了！  
“不是舅妈，是舅父！”泽芜君笑如春风的拍拍大外甥的肩膀，“来，这是见面礼！”  
直接解下腰间的蓝家通行玉牌给大外甥给挂上了，“以后你出入蓝家，就跟自己家一样！”  
金凌目瞪口呆，这份大礼真的是……太大了吧！  
那可是蓝家家主的通行玉牌……  
___  
——————  
【云梦醋王】完结篇  
自打聂家的清谈会以后，修真界还有谁不知道，泽芜君是金小宗主的舅父。  
至于为什么江宗主和泽芜君十几年前就结为道侣这件事也传得沸沸扬扬，江澄自然唯聂怀桑是问，除了蓝家的叔父，还有个聂二知道这事。  
聂怀桑自然是躲在二哥身后，连声求饶，想要说明并非自己泄露出去的，却是越描越黑，惹得江澄手上的紫电发出耀眼的紫光，劈啪作响，眼看就要绕过蓝曦臣往聂怀桑身上抽。  
门外进来一个人，白衣飘诀，仙风道骨，语气严肃，声音清冷：“是我做的。”  
这里是清河聂氏的宗主书房，前面的大厅里，仙门百家的宗主还在热烈的讨论着，江宗主和泽芜君结为道侣都十几年了，大伙儿怎么就一点没有觉察到呢？  
眼看着救星到了，聂怀桑赶紧从蓝曦臣的身后探出头来，恭恭敬敬给蓝家的老先生躬身行礼。  
“先生。”  
“叔父。”  
江澄转身，眼瞅着这世间第一个知道他和蓝曦臣结为道侣的蓝家叔父到了，想要骂人的话先吞了下去，也朝蓝启仁行了礼，喊了一声：“叔父。”  
聂怀桑屁颠屁颠的上前，弯着腰把先生请到了上座，亲自奉茶，笑得开了花似的，先生来得及时，真是太好了，否则，他就要被江澄给抽掉一层皮不可。  
“是我授意怀桑对外泄露消息的。”蓝启仁端起茶缓缓喝了一口，余光扫了一眼坐在自己右下首的江澄，又缓缓将茶杯放下，“阿澄，叔父如今过一日是一日，曦臣如今也出关了，有你在他身边，我也不用再担心他钻牛角尖，唯一牵挂的是你，这么多年了，你和曦臣的事，也该有个说法了。”  
聂怀桑跪坐在先生身后，连连点头，仗着有先生在，江澄不会抽他，大着胆子说道：“江兄，你也别生气，你和二哥的事，迟早要被发现……”  
“闭嘴！”阴冷的眼刀直接朝他丢过去，吓得聂怀桑往先生身后一躲，索性大着胆子叫嚷道：“今天就算你把我抽死，我也要说，你说你跟二哥和离了，那是你单方面认为，二哥从未签过和离书，你和二哥还是名正言顺的道侣。”  
江澄目光凌厉的朝坐在对面的人瞪过去：“？”  
对面的泽芜君笑得跟一朵花似的，不用说，聂怀桑说得都是事实。  
“阿澄，怀桑也不是别人，有什么话，你就直说。”  
蓝启仁是长辈，江澄敬重他，他一开口，自然是朝他看过来，阴冷的眸色也收了收。  
“当年为什么要和离，叔父也略知一二，我并未做错。”江澄就是一口咬定自己跟蓝曦臣和离了，和离书你没签是你的事，我反正是签了的。  
“阿澄，且不说和离书有效没效，身为唯一知情的长辈，我希望你们能重归于好。”  
“江兄，如今全修真界都知道你和二哥是十几年的道侣，你就不要矫情了，先生的意思，赶紧选个日子把婚宴给办了吧。”聂怀桑身负重任，在一旁煽风点火。  
“叔父，蓝家不觉得丢脸吗？”江澄一语惊人，“云梦江氏我一人说了算，姑苏蓝氏，可不是叔父和蓝涣说了算的。”  
“蓝氏双璧都断了袖，蓝家自然很没面子，可再没面子，也没自家的宗主当着门中弟子的面被江宗主揪着耳朵回寒室丢脸。”蓝启仁此来自然是准备十足，捋着胡须，一派淡定从容。  
淡淡的目光从自家大侄子身上扫过，冷冷一哼，你个不争气的，还要我这把老骨头出面给你追媳妇，事成之后，好好给我表现表现，蓝家就因为你闭关闭关，外头是怎么传的，蓝家快完了，你给我把蓝家的好名声给重新挣回来。  
蓝家完是不可能完的，蓝氏双璧过于锋芒毕露，掩盖了嫡系弟子的出色，外人看来，蓝家最出名的只有蓝曦臣和蓝忘机，可事实上，庞大的蓝家体系，是无数出色的嫡系弟子在维系。  
蓝曦臣起身朝叔父行了一礼，看了一眼心爱之人，唇角轻翘，道：“叔父，晚吟不愿，就不要勉强他，我和他如今也挺好的。”  
“这可是你说的。”江澄起身，朝蓝启仁抱拳施礼，冷厉的眼刀落在聂怀桑的身上，唇角弯了弯，“该商议的事也商议过了，没别的事，我先回云梦了，还有一大堆的事等着我去处理。”  
说完，抬腿就走，蓝曦臣转过身望着他的身影远去，含情脉脉，晚吟逃跑的身影也是那么的帅气！  
“不争气的。”蓝启仁一拍桌，把正要起身的聂怀桑给吓了一跳，赶紧又跪坐下来，暗暗感慨，先生的怒火一如既往的旺盛啊！  
“叔父，这么逼他没有用。”蓝曦臣赶紧上前安抚自家叔父的怒意，“人是我的，跑不了。”  
“已经跑了。”蓝启仁冷飕飕的看着他，“议事大厅里仙门百家的人都知道你十几年前就和他结为道侣了，接下来自然是欢欢喜喜办个婚宴，他们喜欢看热闹就让他们看，你们两个只要好好的，我也好瞑目。”  
蓝曦臣心里暗想：叔父，瞧您的身子骨，还能活个一百来年的。  
“我马上去追。”  
“给你半个月的时间定下婚宴的日期。”  
蓝曦臣擦擦额头上不存在的冷汗，叔父也太狠了，哪有这么逼迫人的。  
行了礼，赶紧脚步仓促的追上去。  
望着一紫一白的人前后离去，蓝启仁唉了一声，端起茶杯饮口茶。  
“先生，这事，能成吗？”  
“我这老脸都不要了，再不成，蓝曦臣就不用回蓝家了。”  
聂怀桑讪笑，希望吧，二哥，你赶紧跟江澄和好如初，最好是如漆似胶，再也不要来烦我了。  
“那……”拖着长声，大着胆子凑近了点，“先生，仙门百家的人……”  
“说人闲话是要付出代价的，江蓝两家联姻，份子钱可少不得，呵！”  
蓝启仁起身，面上带着一丝冷傲，“这些年来，蓝家送出去的礼钱，这一回，总算是要一次性收回来了。”  
聂怀桑暗暗抖了抖身子，果然，蓝家能发展到如今的局面，先生的功劳不可埋没，果然是隐藏的大佬，不可小窥。  
谁说的，蓝老先生就是个迂腐的老古董，只会拿着蓝家的几千家规惩治门中弟子，出来挨打吧！  
蓝家家大业大，先生自他兄长青蘅君闭关起就接手族中事务，没有心计和算计，蓝家恐怕早就完了。  
他正暗暗思考着，蓝启仁看了他一眼，眸光闪了闪，道：“江家如今的局面，是他一手建立起来的，你多跟他走动走动，说到底，他也是你二哥的道侣，一声江兄叫着，你不亏。”  
言外之意：小子，你看看你把聂家经营成什么样了，四大家族最弱的那个，多跟江澄套套近乎，就算学不会做生意，入股总会吧，说到底，他是你二哥的道侣，你喊一声二嫂也不为过，就是怕他打断你的腿，所以，这声江兄，你不会亏。  
聂怀桑这么聪明的一个人，怎会听不出这言外之意，忙给先生行礼道谢，亲自送先生去议事大厅。  
如今的修真界，仙门百家的嫡传弟子中，有一大半受过蓝老先生的教诲，蓝启仁在修真界的地位，可不仅仅是因为蓝家的长老，蓝曦臣的叔父，一帮已经当了家主的人都得很恭敬的喊他一声“先生”。  
蓝老先生一出场，议事大厅正在八卦的众位忙静下来。  
蓝启仁也不见外，在主位上坐下，面带微笑，说出一句杀伤力极强的话来：“既然大家都知道了，我也不用遮遮掩掩，过些日子江蓝两家联姻举办婚宴，请大家伙儿一起来喝个酒。”  
蓝家禁酒！  
这是仙门百家众位第一想到的事，然后就瞬间石化了。  
听见没，江蓝两家，江家放在前头，这是江澄要去泽芜君的讯息吗？  
泽芜君居然是下面的那一位！！！  
全场除了站在蓝启仁身边的聂怀桑，就数金凌还清醒点，面对蓝启仁，他也是小心翼翼的上前行了礼，问道：“蓝老先生，我舅舅和舅父，他们人呢？”  
“他们先回莲花坞商议婚期去了。”蓝启仁眼尖的看到金凌腰上挂着的蓝家家主通行玉牌，心里暗骂：好你个败家子，这是要传给下一任家主的玉牌，你说送人就送人。  
心里还未骂完，金凌解下玉牌双手递了过去，“蓝老先生，舅父他送我家主玉牌，晚辈受之有愧，还请先生收回。”  
“无碍。”  
“我怕他回云深不知处进不去。”  
“进不去就在门口多呆一会儿。”  
——————  
还真被金凌说中了，没了家主通行玉牌的泽芜君，被遮挡在蓝家山门的结界外。  
蓝曦臣计算了一下江澄从清河回云梦的时间，他御剑先回蓝家，毕竟是家主，想要啥有啥，带上东西从寒室的传送阵到江澄的卧房，等把一切都准备好了，江澄也差不多到家了。  
俗话说得好，计划永远赶不上变化。  
没了通行玉牌被阻止在蓝家结界之外的泽芜君费了一些时候，翻墙回到了寒室，往乾坤袋里塞了些自己想要的东西，从传送阵直接去了江澄的卧房。  
随后在卧房里鼓捣他准备给江澄的意外惊喜，倒是把江叔给吓一跳，你说你来就来吧，也得打声招呼吧。  
蓝曦臣把自己的计划跟江叔一说，江叔拍手叫好，一起干活。  
等入夜后，江澄带着几个弟子回来，在莲花坞的大门外收了剑，两名值守的弟子躬身朝他行礼问好。  
隐约觉得哪里不对劲。  
江叔在二门处迎他，一脸笑意，道声辛苦了，还问了清谈会怎么样，被他搪塞过去。  
一路进了内宅，这一路上，黑漆漆的，怎么也不见一盏灯？  
“家里的灯油用完了？”江澄停下脚步，看了眼江叔：你把买灯油的钱藏私了？  
“这不是以为你明日才回，内宅也没什么人，所以，没点灯。”江叔打着哈哈，“我这就让人点上。”  
？  
江澄一头雾水，江叔，你走错路了吧，让人把内宅里的灯点上，你跑到外面去做甚？  
赶了大半天的路，江澄也有些乏了，随江叔去了，自己往卧房走，心里嘀咕，以前我回来，一堆人恨不得站成两排来迎接，今儿怎么一个人也没有？  
不会沐浴的热水也没有吧？  
推开卧房的门，一股危险的气息扑面而来，三毒出手，有人温柔的低叫了一声：“晚吟！”  
一个响指之后，卧房的外室亮起明亮的烛光，宛若谪仙的白衣身影捧着一束鲜红的花束，周身是摆成心形的蜡烛，烛光将世家第一公子的脸映衬的更加完美。  
“这束花叫玫瑰，几年前，救了两个异乡人，他们给我一些玫瑰的种子，说这种花培育出来之后，一定要亲手送给心爱之人，晚吟，我用灵力温养培育出这束花，代表我对你的爱，请你，再给我一次机会，让我重新走进你的生活，陪着你，护着你，你让我往东，我不敢往西，让我成为莲花坞的主母，可好？”  
把剑还鞘，江澄面上不显，心脏却是激烈的跳动起来，好你个蓝曦臣，还知道搞个浪漫来哄我了，那年你救了两个异乡人，我就在你身后跟着，那两人还跟你说了，玫瑰是可以用来求婚的，为什么就不早几年来哄哄我呢？  
三毒往剑架子上一搁，唇角弯起一道讥诮的笑：“这算什么？”  
“求婚！”蓝曦臣回答的特别大声，好像害怕别人听不见似的。  
江澄心里哼了声，当他不知道外头挤了好些人吗？  
“我不答应呢？”  
“我还没跪下来呢，你先别不答应。”  
蓝曦臣面上如沐春风般的温煦笑容，单膝叩地，目光深情款款。  
“男儿膝下有黄金，何况你还是蓝家的宗主……”  
“请晚吟答应我成为莲花坞的主母。”  
答应的话马上就脱口而出了，可江宗主是什么人，哪能这么容易就答应的。  
“你想当莲花坞的主母，也不是不可以。”  
“什么条件我都答应。”  
“第一个条件，任何事都以我为主。”  
“一切以晚吟的意见为意见，涣的眼里只有晚吟一人。”  
“那万一又有仙子看上你了，死缠烂打……”  
“成了莲花坞的主母，不会有仙子看上我了。”蓝曦臣信誓旦旦，满脸的自信笑容。  
“起来吧，别跪着了，万一让叔父知道了，又得跟你生气了。”到底还是心疼蓝曦臣的膝盖，江澄心软，不自在的挥了挥手。  
蓝曦臣起身飞扑过来，叫了声晚吟，我爱你。  
门外响起一帮臭小子的欢呼声：“泽芜君是我们莲花坞的主母了！”  
劈里啪啦，居然还有烟花鞭炮震天响！  
“蓝曦臣，快把蜡烛给我收起来，你是要把我的卧房烧起来吗？我要打断你的腿！”  
今晚的莲花坞很热闹啊！  
以后的每一天，有泽芜君陪着你，江宗主，你不会再感到寂寞了！  
【20.02.14.】  



End file.
